


Sunshine Sundays

by FlightlessAngels



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Basically just jaeyong being parents with baby mark, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngels/pseuds/FlightlessAngels
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't mind if his Sundays are spent for his precious ones.





	Sunshine Sundays

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smokyeyeliner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokyeyeliner/gifts).



> I suck at using present tense but yeah, i tried. For Hwang, I hope this lifts up your mood on gloomy days <3

Like all office workers, Sundays are the days that start like the opening of every family friendly western movie - the sun rays peeking through the thin curtains, thick duvet wrapped around the bodies that lie limply on the big mattress with the blue pastel sheet being crumpled. Soft snores fill the room as the birds chirp happily outside. Yes, Sundays are indeed the best day of the week.  
  
Jaehyun feels content; the tip of his fingers feels the warm skin that lays closely to him. He has the urge to bring the source of warmth closer, so he did, pulling the other by the waist as the ends of raven hair tickling his cheeks. He stops his little ministration when a quiet whimper is left out, afraid he might have waken the other up but then releases a breath of relief when the soft stable breathing came back to his hearing.  
  
He is about to fall back to slumber; the image of the sea and green gardens comes to view in front of his closed eyes - the man could practically smell the scent of ocean fills his nose; his favourite scent since forever. But when he hears the soft paddings across the hall, his heart stops beating for a moment and dear god, he hopes, prays even, for it was just something he misheard. Or maybe it’s his dream taking over. He prefers it to be the latter.  
  
Minutes pass by (he counts every second in his head) and the whole apartment is silent again; apart from the clock ticking at the middle of the bedroom and the humidifier sits snugly the dresser. He sighs in relief, having his head buried against the soft pillow, tightening his hold onto the body again. Though, like every good thing, they must come to an end. The sound of the creaking white painted wooden door has his whole body goes stiff.   
  
Eyelids shutting his whole vision harder, he tries his best to have his breathing consistent, appearing as if he’s still in his dreamland. The familiar footsteps come closer and closer until it stops at the end of the bed. Then, it quietly starts again only this time; it goes straight to Jaehyun's side where his back faces the other end of the bed. Jaehyun tries to ignore it,  _it's just a dream, Jaehyun. Just go back to sleep,_ his head repeated again and again.  
  
The effort he puts into his oscar quality acting is thrown out of the window when small fists hits his back, not really hurting him (it's quite nice if he's honest) but it’s enough for him to let out a groan. He shifts his weight to curl up a bit, careful not to crush the body he's hugging in the process. Maybe if he continues to act, the little one will give up and let him be for a few more hours.  
  
However, according to Jung’s family’s beliefs, giving up is never the answer.  
  
This time, the small punches turn harder, slightly painful than the first ones. The man decides that it’s no use, resisting will only result in him having a stinging back for the rest of the day, so he lies on his back. He feels the sheets move, hears the little grunts let out by the small mouth for the struggle to push the body up the bed is visible. Jaehyun still has his eyes close though the curl at the end of his lips is unstoppable as small hands palm his worn grey shirt.   
  
"Daddy," Jaehyun tries not to yelp at the sudden whisper near his ear. He continues to close his eyes.  
  
"Daddy." This time it's a bit louder, the hold on his shirt is tighter. And yet again, Jaehyun's eyes are still close.  
  
There is a pause, the palms on his chest starts to ball up and the sudden silence got him turn anxious. 

  
"Daddy!"  
  
The man feels the air knocked out of his chest - literally and figuratively - when the body jumped onto his torso. Jaehyun lets out a painful groan, a whimper then following and he heard the shifting of the duvet on his right side. He opens his eyes, blinded by the bright light from the morning day and is greeted by puffed out chubby cheeks and lower lips jutted out into a pout. For others, the sight might be an unpleasant greeting to see as soon as you wake up but for Jaehyun, it's one of the most adorable things for his eyes to set on.

The lighting from the back enhances the shadow of a small body that's currently sitting on his stomach; the midnight hair has a tinge of brown mixed amongst them. He smiles wider, a bit hazy from the sudden knock out when the little one pulls on a frown. "Daddy," he calls out again and this time, it's softer.  
  
"Okay, buddy, okay. I'm up." He pushes himself up against the head board and the toddler snuggles himself against the wide chest in front of him. Jaehyun runs his long fingers through the soft locks, taking note on how long it's getting before pushing back the bangs to see those large eyes staring at him in wonder. "Did you have a good sleep, Minhyung?" The toddler nods his head, a small 'yes' answers his question, his little fingers trace his father's wrist and he finally takes both of the hands in his tiny ones. Jaehyun let his hands be inspected by Minhyung, such a curious kid he is.  
  
"How about you give Daddy a kiss on the cheek, buddy?" The father asks when his son is done observing. Minhyung looks back to his father's face, Jaehyun already offering one of his cheeks for him to kiss. Minhyung leans in and Jaehyun feels himself go giddy from the simple act. The latter kept his eyes on his son - just a little closer - when the boy pulls back and giggles at his father's betrayed face.  
  
"Minhyung!" He gasps loudly, one hand on his chest and the other holding the boy's foot. Jaehyun tries his best to pull the muscles on his face despite the other sore ones around his body, biting to his bones yet the cheeky smile his baby gives him washes all the fatigue away. Minhyung let out a squeal when he’s peppered with kisses and tiny peck all over his face, Jaehyun decides that there’s no mercy this time.

Had it not be the whine coming from his right, Jaehyun would have not care about anything else rather than the beaming toddler currently covering his own mouth using both of his hands.  _Cute_. The father cringe, knowing full well they had been loud, with Minhyung being too excited by the merciless attacks Jaehyun gave him. The father cautiously gathers the boy in his arms, trying his best not to cause too much movement on the bed and his long legs swiftly bringing both of them out of the cosy room to the living room instead.

A pair of brown eyes glances at the clock, the hands showing that it’s a quarter to nine. It’s quite late but considering it’s a normal Sunday for Jaehyun, it’s earlier than ever. Minhyung has his short limbs clutching to his body like a baby koala, the thought makes Jaehyun chuckle. He slowly pats the boy’s back, looking around the area to see if they need any of his services. The curtains are covering the big framed windows, the coffee machine doesn’t make its usual sound of buzzing and the door next to their own bedroom is widely opened, toys and books scattered around the floor.

“Did you play by yourself before you wake me up, Minhyung?” He pulls back to look at his son’s face, wiping away the sleep that clings near to his eyes and the toddler nods his head while looks at the round collar of Jaehyun’s shirt. Minhyung tends to wake up earlier than everyone in the house, his tiny feet pads around his room, his baby pyjamas crooks to one side as he sleepily finds toys or books to accompany him. When he gets bored and lonely, that’s when he finds his other target for his source of entertainment - and who’s the best candidate for that matter other than Jaehyun himself. 

The arising sound of two tummies grumbling has Jaehyun look back at the little one in his arms, who in return, looks back at him with a scrunched face. "Let's make some breakfast before we all starve and bite the chairs." With Minhyung still clinging to him, they walk into the neat kitchen; knives and scisscors were put away, sharp edges of the kitchen counter were covered by corner guards. Even the drawers have child safety lock, preventing Minhyung from opening them freely. 

He puts Minhyun into his high chair by making sure both of his legs are dangling in between the safety bar. After he has successfully placing Minhyung, the toddler's hands reaches out to him and pulls the front of his shirt. Confusion paints Jaehyun's face when his son only holds onto the shirt tighter, eyebrows furrowed with no sign of him letting go.

"Buddy, you need to let go of my shirt. We can't have any breakfast if you keep up this act." Even with a stern voice, Minhyung is still stubborn and only holding on tighter. They push back and forth - Jaehyun trying to pry those little fingers away from the piece of clothing and Minhyung holding onto it. For such a small body, the boy is really strong. Seeing that his son is not letting him go anytime sooner, Jaehyun decides that he has to take this to another level.

He retreats his hands away from the smaller ones, and the toddler lets out a giddy smile seeing that his father has finally given up. But it only lasts for a split second when Jaehyun pulls off the shirt over his head. Now, Jaehyun stands shirtless in the middle of the kitchen, surely he will be scolded if he was to be seen in the state yet he can't care less. His stomach is begging to be fed and he's sure he heard Minhyung's tiny one called for help a few moments ago too. 

Minhyung, speaking of the little devil, watches as the man dances in victory with a dumbfounded face. Of course, knowing how his father is much older with the knowledge of dodging every problem, he's bound to know ways for this one as well. He sits there quietly, lips slowly hooked downwards and Jaehyun guesses he must have scratched his son's ego. But time must not be wasted and Jaehyun turns to prepare the ingredients for their meal.

It's been awhile since he last cooked. Work and exhaustion often steal his time away from letting himself immerse in the sound of the sizzling meat, the sharp knife quickly slicing all the onions and garlics, the smell of mixed spices and vegetables wafting through the air as he uses the wooden spoon to stir the content in the pan. The menu for this morning is simple; fried bacon, scrambled eggs, toast, mashed avocado with a squeeze of lemon on the side for Minhyung. 

The bacons are still cooking and Jaehyun left the spatula on a plate beside the stove and moves to the fridge and takes out a box of apple juice; pouring some into a small cup and he looks back to Minhyung. The toddler is oddly quiet after the stunt Jaehyun had pulled on him. The grey coloured shirt is now lying on the floor. He bends down to pick it up, placing it at the back of one of the chairs and set the cup in front of the frowning boy. 

Juices are Minhyung's favourite kind of drink, regardless what flavour it is - orange, apple, apricot, just give him a cup or a box of it and he'll happily sip it for minutes long. Jaehyun is a bit taken aback when the boy only stares at the cup, his arms crossed his chest. "This is apple juice, buddy. You like juices, don't you?" Jaehyun tries to persuade the boy to drink yet Minhyung ignores him and proceeds to play with the edge of his tray instead.

The brunette wants to ask his son if there's anything that bothered him but the scent of bacons that dance happily around the air pulls his focus back to his task. He leaves the cup on the tray, not realising that the toddler is still refusing to drink with his back turned to finish cooking the bacons. After he finishes placing the cooked slices of meat into a plate, he moves to the side and contemplates whether he should cook omelette instead of scrambled eggs. Omelette wins over. 

He was cracking a couple of eggs when two slim hands wrap themselves around his waist, fingers tracing along his stomach, feeling the shadows of abs that were used to be there. Jaehyun stills for a second before breaking into a grin and places both of his hands on top of the smaller ones. The side of his neck tickles when he feels a pair of lips trailing their way from his shoulder until his under jaw and a quick peck is placed there.

"Morning, Hyunnie." The hoarse voice is a clear sign that the other has just woken up, the smell of mint drowns him. Jaehyun smiles and turns around to greet back.

Taeyong stands there, wearing one of Jaehyun's band shirts that he still keeps from his college days with a pair of shorts falling till the middle of his thigh. His raven hair sticks out all over the place, evidence that he came straight to the kitchen right after he blinks his eyes to wake. People would have questioned Jaehyun if this is his husband, the man that Jaehyun keeps on praising, placing him on the throne with their baby on the side. They would've laugh but even so, his fingers still find their way to grasp onto the hour glass waist and brings him near; a gesture that he doesn't need to practice.

"Morning to you too, baby." Their lips touch in a feather like pressure. Jaehyun closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of the familiar fabric softener. _The scent of home._

The slim arms link themselves around Jaehyun's broad shoulders, not without feeling those biceps and the brunette can feel the lips against his smiles. It's nice, standing there in the middle of the kitchen, no rushing to get into the car before the sun peaks through the horizon, no dealing with customers that keeps on pushing his buttons, and most importantly, no having to see this beautiful face greeting him when his eyes shut and body curling in the small couch with the lamp as a friend for him to sit with.

Their lips are close,  _so close_ , he really wants to push his onto those plump ones when a scream of "PAPA!" decides that Jaehyun's wish isn't to be granted yet. Taeyong pushes his chest, his eyes sparkling seeing his baby sitting on the high chair and the little one welcomes him with arms widely spread, asking Taeyong to pull him into a hug. The other father giggles, calming his excited son with "Alright, Minhyung, papa's got you," collecting the boy into his arms. 

Jaehyun leans back to the counter and watches as Taeyong slowly rocking Minhyung in his arms, he sees those small hands clutching at the back of Taeyong's sleeping shirt. He tries to embed the image in his mind, never wanting to forget this scene until the last breath he lets out, one of those memories that he’ll grasp on until he’s old. Taeyong was running his fingers through the boy's hair, very much like what Jaehyun did earlier before he realises the sullen face on his precious son's face.

"What's wrong, Minhyung? Why's my big boy frowning?" Upon hearing the question, the toddler merely shakes his head and buries his face into the crook of his papa's neck. Taeyong pats his back gently, confused as to why his baby so sad and then he feels it. The skin on his neck dampens, the small body in his arms shakes and Taeyong turns to look at Jaehyun accusingly. "Did you two fight or something?" His lover asks albeit calmly. Taeyong always tells him to never raise their voices whenever Minhyung is around them.

"What? Why would you assume that?" Jaehyun can't lie; he felt a pang in his chest as Taeyong accuse him for making Minhyung sad.

"Well, you were the only one with him before this. Did you do anything or say anything to him that made him go quiet?" Still, ever so gently Taeyong asks him and the simmer of anger in Jaehyun dies down as he replays any moment from earlier that triggers Minhyung's mood. One particular one pops his in his head.

"Minhyung was clutching on my shirt earlier and I had to make breakfast. He wouldn't let go so I had to take off my shirt and then he suddenly went quiet. I thought it was nothing so I just - well, I just went to cook. I even gave him juice and he didn't react to it." 

Taeyong walks back to the high chair and saw the cup is still full, untouched. "Was he clinging to you before you went here?" Taeyong looks back at Jaehyun. The brunette nods.

"Oh, Jaehyun." Taeyong sighs though a smile places itself on the beautiful face. 

"Why? Did I - Is he mad at me for pulling my shirt off?" 

Jaehyun, like all parents, is afraid of hurting his child. Especially when Minhyung is his first born, precious, kind Minhyung. He tries his best to be the best dad, not that he's trying to outstand Taeyong, but to be one of the ones that Minhyung will seek in need. Countless of hours of father and son between he and Minhyung were wasted due to his work and there are days in the weekend that he has to spend for errands. Taeyong is the one that spends his time the most with Minhyung, bless him for having the opportunity to work from home and Jaehyun is grateful for Taeyong's understanding of him and his situation.

"No, no, Hyunnie. Well, yes, he  _is_  kind of mad at you but it's not your fault." Jaehyun pulls out a chair for Taeyong to sit and the elder gladly sits down, saying a quiet thank you while continuing to pat Minhyung's back.

"Hyunnie," He starts, those dark brown eyes settles on him, Jaehyun almost forgets the problem he's facing. "When Minhyung doesn't want to let go, it means that he needs you." Jaehyun can only stare at Taeyong, doesn't really know how to react to the statement and the latter decides to elaborate a bit more.

"When he grips onto your shirt, or pants or underwear - whatever his tiny hands here can reach, it means that he needs you. To be close to him, assure him that he's okay, you're okay. That we're okay." When the brunette starts to open his lips, the apologies are there, on the tip of his tongue, ready to be said but Taeyong quickly cuts him off. "If you're apologising, then don't. It's not your fault, you didn't know and that's fine."

Jaehyun's eyes darts back to the toddler that's now clinging to Taeyong. Why didn't he realise that the boy was asking for him, wanting him close? His chest tightens when Taeyong tilts back his head and asks the little one to look at his father only for him to shake his head no, and buries his head further. "Oh buddy," Jaehyun calls out, the guilt biting the pit of his stomach. "I'm sorry. I didn't know"

His hands reach out to touch the boy's head and the latter flinch at the sudden contact. Taeyong whispers into his ear - words that Jaehyun can't hear - softly, quietly and with a touch of miracle, Minhyung draws back. Their hearts crack, break when they see the tear streaked cheeks, the damp eyes, the trembling lips. Minhyung rarely shows his angry side for he is so sensitive, only cries when he feels upset. With Taeyong's thumbs picking up the trails of tears, Jaehyun pulls out another chair and sits beside them.

Minhyung eyes his father, fisting the front of Taeyong's shirt as he watches the bigger hand finding its place on top of his head. "I'm sorry, Minhyung." Are the only words he can utter. The boy's darts back to his papa, the raven haired man only smiles at him and nudges his body to the side, encouraging him to reconcile with his father. And he did, stretching out his small arms. Jaehyun doesn't waste another second and quickly hugs his baby, his one and only precious son.

"I'll go make breakfast." His husband says in a hushed tone and goes straight into making their meal. Jaehyun sits there, apologising endless times to Minhyung who only listens but the clenching and unclenching of his hands assures him that he has been forgiven. As they finally made up, Minhyung starts poking Jaehyun's cheeks, where the commonplace of his dimples resides whenever his lips stretched to a smile. 

They play and joke with each other until Taeyong chides them to settle down and Jaehyun helps Minhyung to sit in his highchair again. Being a good husband that he is to Taeyong, he helps the petite male to set the table, still topless and he thought he saw Taeyong's eyes wander around his torso. The brunette smirks. "You're eyeing me as if you haven't seen me shirtless before." The teasing tone he hasn't used for so long is there and Taeyong spluttered as soon as the words finally processed in his head.

"I was  _not_  eyeing you." Taeyong presses though the crimson rising up his fair skin says otherwise.

"And I'm not blind, baby." He chuckles when the elder narrowed his eyes on Jaehyun. 

"Okay, I admit. I did eye you _just_ a little bit.”

Jaehyun laughs at Taeyong’s response. Taeyong laughs as well as he sees the dimples and the wide smile on his partner’s face and for a second, Jaehyun forgets how to breathe. The older never fails to make him smile with his own quirky ways and that makes Jaehyun not regretting his choice of proposing Taeyong years back. It had been a bumpy ride for them, to ask for their parents’ blessings, to have as many side jobs as possible to save up for their wedding. Sure, there were times that tears were shed, mostly on Taeyong’s case yet they still kept it strong and here they are. _Finally._

Three years have passed and the older still looks as ethereal as ever, even with the dark circles under his eyes due to waking up at nights to rescue Minhyung from his nightmares. Jaehyun feels bad when thinks back, all the sacrifices Taeyong had to put on the edge for Jaehyun’s and Minhyung’s sakes. Though, the other never minded it, not even one bit. He remembers what Taeyong had said once, a night where he cried as his arms wrapped around the petite body, asking for forgiveness for not being the best.

_“Jaehyun, I told you on that altar when we exchange our vows that everything we did is for each other and this time we’re doing this for Minhyung. So all I’m asking you is to stop this saying you’re not the best because we’re both not. But we’re trying aren’t we?” The smaller hands cupped his cheeks, pushing away the tears at the edge of the dam and Jaehyun saw the bitten fingernails, how the palms touching his cheeks were slight rougher. At that moment, Jaehyun finally knew that Taeyong was just as scared as he was. He was trying all he can to be the best for the three of them._

He snaps out of his thoughts when Taeyong calls out his name and he sets his eyes back on those doe ones. “What were you thinking, Mr. Jung?” His partner asks, hands busy playing with the hem of his shirt like the way Minhyung does whenever there’s something in his hands. Both of them resemble each other so much it warms Jaehyun’s chest.

Jaehyun shakes his head and his fingers wrap around Taeyong’s wrist, pulling them closer until they’re only a breath apart. “Just thinking that I still haven’t get my morning kiss from you.” Taeyong laughs, pushing his chest slightly before his hand snake around Jaehyun’s nape and their lips meet, ever so gently slotting with each other. They linger around a bit more only to pull back when Minhyung asks for a kiss from Taeyong as well.

Sundays are meant to be spent in bed to sleep and rest for every office workers but Jaehyun doesn’t mind to be out of the comfort of their duvet. He doesn’t mind to sit in their son’s bedroom with Taeyong by his side to play with Minhyung’s impressive collection of dinosaurs toys. And he definitely doesn’t mind to see his _family_ sleeping on the couch to with Minhyung being stuck in the middle between him and Taeyong, legs and arms tangled beneath the blankets as the movie played being forgotten. Jaehyun most definitely doesn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of rushed but I was in need of this fic and no one writes jaeyong as parentsfor sooo long so I thought "You know what? I'll write it myself." I'm truly sorry if this was horrible, believe me, there were parts that I cringed a lil when I wrote it but hey. Baby Minhyung is still cute, right?
> 
> I know some of you guys are asking for the continuation for I Found and honestly, I'm trying to write it but I lack in time and inspiration so please bare with me a little for this one. I may be on a hiatus till December or January though I'll try as best as I can to find time to write it. I want the sequel to be perfect so it's going to consume quite a lot of time. Hopefully I'll get some inspiration during November. 
> 
> By the way, Seventeen and Monsta X are coming back real soon so make sure to check them out too. Taeyong's previews for today almost got me dead and Jaeyong's previews killed me instantly. 171020 will always be in our best memories. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you guys have a fantastic weekend! Comments and kudos are welcomed as always :*


End file.
